Markiplier's Sudden Realization
by laceymay43
Summary: In this short, one shot, story, Markiplier has a sudden realization that he is in love with his best friend.


**This is a One Shot story where I am (or you, insert your name as you please!) Mark's best friend and he inevitably falls in love with me (you) because who doesn't want their best friend to fall in love with them? He makes a "Reading Your Comments" VLOG to share his story about that fateful night**

***After publishing this, I *might* go back and do a point of view story about this night from my perspective.***

Reading Your Comments Vlog | Sudden Realization

"Hello everybody and welcome to another 'Reading Your Comments' video. Now today's video is going to be slightly different than the last 'Reading Your Comments' videos mainly because of two things. One, I have literally been bombarded with the same question about thirty thousand times on every social media platform that I am on, and two, well I just want to tell this story with you guys. Now, over the weekend, I posted a photo to my Instagram, and in case you don't have an Instagram, or don't follow me or just plain didn't see it, here it is! *He holds up both hands with a wide smile to a photo displayed at the top right of the screen showing a very happy Mark snuggling in closely to a blond haired girl nuzzled under Mark's chin with a caption that reads "That wondrous moment when you realize you love your best friend" So that photo went up and the comments feed went fucking crazy. I was getting texts, emails, comments, I mean it was insane. And the most asked question was, of course, "What is Marki-Moos relationship status?" And so, to answer that burning question, *audio clip of a drumroll* Markiplier is taken haha. Taken like Liam Neeson's daughter taken…. But in a good way! OH God no, I haven't been kidnapped! Hahaha, no seriously though, I have found someone and I never thought she would be who she is and I want to share this story as a "Reading Your Comments" video because so many of you have asked about it so, here goes!

Now as you may know, this past week I've had my friends out to LA visiting me. Jack was just here along with Matt and Ryan and someone that you may not know, her name is Lacey. Lacey has been my friend for many many years, I'd even say she is my best friend. She has been there with me since the beginning of YouTube and has been with me through some serious, serious shit; and looking back on things now, I don't know if I was just to dumb to realize or just to scared to realize that something about her was special, but either way, nothing ever really happened between us other than an amazing friendship.

So anyways, I was having all these friends out here visiting and for some reason, I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I hadn't seen her in a few months and honestly, I was just missing her. I needed to see her. So I called her up and had her come out for the week, and the whole time she was out here I just, I couldn't stop thinking that she was here for a reason, I couldn't figure out what but I just knew that something was going to happen. Anyways, we were all out at dinner and everyone wanted to go see a movie afterwards. Now to keep from sounding like an old hermit, I just didn't want to go. I was tired and I had to be up early and Lacey would be leaving in a few hours to head back to Cincinnati, so she actually had to leave. So, I left with her to get her back to my house since her luggage was there and I was going to take her to the airport and the entire drive back I was just, I was sick. I was just in this weird funk and I just simply didn't want her to leave, and then it hit me. This huge, heavy, sudden realization that... I was in love with my best friend.

So we get inside and I'm being all grumpy and mopey haha and she's all *silly female voice* "Are you ok?" and I'm like *grumpy mopey voice with arms crossed* "No, I'm not…" haha and I just couldn't let her leave. She was heading for the door and I *giggling* literally ran in front of her to stop her and I remember this kind of panic feeling haha, that feeling you get before you're about to do something potentially very stupid and I just told her "You can't leave, I want you to stay…. I need you to stay." And I don't mean that to be all cliche and cheesy but take it for what it's worth! She kind of starred at me for a minute and all I could think of was 'Well… Shit.' haha. so I just told her, "I'm in love with you." and long story short she ended up having the same feelings, and had for a while so we talked and decided to have her stay for a few more days to talk about things and to give this a shot.

And that brings us to where we are now, she stayed a few days and things have been going great, we decided to make it "official" and usually I'm pretty private with things like this, not because I don't want you guys knowing what's going on in my life, but just because I've always felt some things need to be kept private; but with Lacey, it's just felt different. So I posted that photo to my Instagram as our way of announcing a blossoming loving relationship haha and I haven't been this happy in a long long time. So again, long story short, you never know where you're going to find love or who you're going to find it with.

So, thank you all so much for being here for this special edition of "Reading Your Comments". I hope you all enjoyed this, I had fun sharing a very personal story with you and I hope you enjoyed listening, and as always, I will see you, in the next video. Bye bye!


End file.
